Dance studio
by connerbailey
Summary: Kurt is not the only one to notice that something is wrong. [[Based on the first two gifs from my blog. Probably the beginning of the drabbles series to be followed by other one-shots in the future.]]


Kurt stood in the third row behind the blonde guy and looked at Miss July. The class was a little too early for his liking but he was trying his best. Even though he came straight from the bathroom after getting sick again he did try. It was just difficult to focus on the teacher's words and get involved in the lesson like he should, when his stomach was still hurting and he could still taste the bitterness in his mouth which even toothpaste couldn't clear.

Kurt looked down at his body and sighed. It'd never betrayed him like this before. Yes, he couldn't sleep for weeks after his break up with Blaine but that was to be expected. He did have migraines every now and then but it was something he got used to, something he could predict and prepare himself for. But nausea? Every day? And once he started getting sick it never stopped; every single morning he ended up on his knees in the bathroom. If he was lucky, still in the apartment. If not, like today, at school. Which is why it was now a habit to pack his toothbrush every morning.

The teacher gave him a few instructions and everyone got to work, stretching their bodies in preparation for the further exercises. Kurt bent to the side slightly, planning to start with his back, when his hand brushed over his stomach and he stopped for a second. He put the other hand there and pressed them gently against his abdomen and chest, right one above the left, touching and pressing slightly with a frown. Did he gain some weight in the past few weeks? With all the puking and his diet he'd rather say he lost some but it didn't feel like it. Kurt looked at the students around him before feeling a little dizzy again, deep in his thoughts.

"Mr. Hummel?" Cassandra called him, raising her eyebrows. Kurt looked up and blushed a little. "Do you need some time for yourself to explore your body? Shouldn't that be something you do in your own bathroom?" she smirked as a few students chuckled.

Kurt blushed and dropped his hand. "It's not that…" he murmured and started stretching further. Luckily for him, the teacher was done. At least for that moment.

* * *

"Hummel, stay" Cassandra called him and looked as the other students left. Kurt frowned and stopped halfway to the door. He sighed and took a breath before turning around and looking at her with a forced but polite smile.

"You should stop doing it." she said calmly, packing her bag.

"Stop…I should stop what?" Kurt asked and frowned at her. Cassie was confusing him. She seemed to care about Rachel enough but she was still mean to him and everyone else. Was it supposed to stay like this until he landed a role? That wasn't happening anytime soon, was it? Kurt sighed again at the thought.

"You need to stop this" she motioned at him. "Puking won't help you lose weight. In fact it'll most likely make you gain some if you eat like crazy before it. Puking won't just clear you out" she rolled her eyes. "You should have noticed that by now, seeing as you're gaining and not losing" Cassandra looked up at him and crossed her arms against her chest. "It's not helping you here either. You've been doing worse lately."

Kurt frowned at her and then glared. "I'm not puking. I'm not sick" he said quietly, grateful his voice didn't betray how much her words actually hurt.

"You puked before class. People see it, Hummel. And they're going to crush you. They're going to try to make it worse and you need to stop."

Kurt shook his head and looked at her angrily. People in NYADA were crazy but hewas fine, he didn't have an eating disorder, it was just stress and he wished people would stop bothering him about it.

"I said I was fine. I'm not starving myself or eating too much. It's just a stupid stomach bug and if this school wasn't so full of stupid, unhealthily competitive people no one would bother me about it" Kurt murmured.

Cassie raised her eyebrows and tapped her foot, looking at him and then at his stomach before focusing on his face again.

"I'd get checked for this "stomach bug", then. Preferably with a counsellor" she answered. "You're good, Hummel. You are. Better than the kids in this class and they have absolutely no right to be behind you since they're retaking this class and you're here for the first semester. But you're going to be screwed if you don't get yourself together. And stop with this bug crap. We both know it's not true and you need to do something about it. Because you're going to suffer consequences from it, and believe me, we saw better students leaving these halls in shame because they could have been amazing but they lost the fight with themselves. I wouldn't want that to happen to you so think about it" Cassie waved at the door, making clear he was dismissed and she didn't really care to hear his excuses or what she thought were excuses.

Kurt huffed and left the room, closing the door behind him and ignoring the stares of students outside. They were all crazy and he was fine.


End file.
